Or Was It?
by Evenstar Arwen
Summary: Elizabeth has a dream. Was it a dream? Or was it a psychic premonition?!


... Or Was It?  
  
Will and Elizabeth shared a long, passionate kiss as Weatherby looked on, happy that his daughter finally was. Elizabeth pulled away, and gazed deeply into Will's brown eyes.  
"Is it true that you've loved me since the day you met me?" She asked, delicately placing his feathered hat back upon his head.  
"As true as the ocean is wide." He clasped her slender hands, and then got down on one knee. "Ms. Swann... Elizabeth..." He fished from his pocket a beautiful silver and diamond ring that he'd no doubt taken from Isle de la Muerta. "Will you marry me?" Elizabeth gasped.  
"Oh yes... yes!" Will slipped the ring onto Elizabeth's finger a perfect fit and then rose to his feet. The loving couple embraced in another kiss. "Father!" Elizabeth ran up to Weatherby, and flaunted the flashy ring. He smiled.  
"I shall go make the arrangements. When shall you two be wed?"  
"Tomorrow!" Will blurted.  
"Tomorrow?" Elizabeth questioned, looking quizzically at her fiancee. He smiled, and she shouted triumphantly "Tomorrow!"  
"Weddings?" Jack leapt out from behind a stone column. "I love weddings!" He grabbed Will and Elizabeth into a big bear hug. "Drinks all around!"  
"Where did you come from?" Will quirked a brow.  
"I've been here the entire time." Jack grinned, and then sauntered off.  
"Come then Elizabeth, and we shall get you fitted in a dress." Weatherby said. Elizabeth smiled, kissed Will, and then went home with her father.  
  
The town of Port Royal was bustling the next day, everything was being prepared for the surprise wedding. The fort, in which the ceremony would take place, was heavily guarded. Will was suited up his best, with his neatly combed hair tied back in a blue ribbon. He was pacing about his quarters in the Swann household, while Jack (who was to be the best man) sat glowering, from being forced to bathe and appear presentable.  
"Nervous?" Jack asked, picking at a loose thread on his pressed knickers.  
"Yes." Will replied, continuing his pacing, and the chewing of his fingernails.  
"Why?" Will paused and looked at his comrade, then shook his head.  
"No reason."  
"Well, there must be a reason." Jack leaned forward in his seat, eager for some deep, dark secret to be shared.  
"No reason." Will growled, and Jack ceased to inquire further.  
  
The time finally came. While the royal navy and a string quartet looked on, Elizabeth was escorted down the aisle by her beaming father. Will's breath was taken away. Elizabeth was absolutely stunning. The corset top of her white dress fit in all the right places, and was decorated with lace and ribbon. The skirt trailed behind her, and the veil hung around her like a mystic aura. She was like an angel.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." While Will and Elizabeth shared a passionate embrace, Jack was helping himself to the punch bowl.  
  
The Interceptor was at dock, full of post-wedding party-goers. The newly weds were nowhere to be found.  
Down below, in a shadowed corner, things were getting hot and heavy. Will kissed down Elizabeth's neck and felt his way up her skirt while she savagely tore at the buttons on his shirt. A tingle ran up Elizabeth's spine as Will squeezed her thigh, and the breathless, grunting girl yanked Will's knickers off.  
  
Elizabeth screamed, and Will tripped with his pants around his ankles, falling backwards. She stared in horror at what would be Will's package, were he not... a eunuch. Will shrugged, as Elizabeth continued to scream.  
  
Waking up with a start, Elizabeth found herself in her own bedroom. She pulled open her bedside table drawer, and lifted the secret compartment. The pirate medallion was still there. A sigh of relief escaped Elizabeth's lips, as she had realized it was all a dream. Taking the medallion from the drawer, she wiped the dust from it, and fastened the chain around her neck, admiring it in the mirror.  
There was a knock upon her door.  
"Elizabeth?" Another knock. Elizabeth rushed to put her nightgown on over her slip. "Are you alright? Are you decent?"  
"Yes!" Elizabeth shouted, shoving the medallion into her cleavage.  
  
It had just been her father, who had bought her a beautiful dress to wear that day. As the maids helped her into her corset, Weatherby informed Elizabeth about the ceremony for Norrington.  
Once dressed, Elizabeth headed downstairs.  
"Elizabeth," Weatherby smiled upon his daughter. "You look absolutely stunning.  
"Will!" She couldn't help but glance ever so quickly at his crotch. "It's so good to see you!" She hurried down the stairs. "I had a dream about you last night..." 


End file.
